Zadiris
Zadiris was the chief and eldest Ghoul in her village. She met Vandalieu, who saved her from bandits, and later reversed her aging and solved the fertility problems that Ghouls faced as a race. After leaving her birthplace along with Vandalieu and other ghouls, she became the court mage of Talosheim. Appearance Zadiris has the appearance of a beautiful girl with a small build. Due to Vandalieu having used Youth Transformation on her, her physical age is almost the same as her physical appearance. After her rank has increased, she has become a Ghoul Elder Mage and her field of vision has increased due to the third eye that has appeared on her forehead, but apparently it doesn’t provide much use for vision. Personality Zadiris is a hardworking person, having become a Ghoul Mage through considerable effort, despite not being able to undergo a Job-change and receive bonuses to her skills. When she first met Vandalieu she was training mages so that one could take her place in the next generation, in the hope of being able to follow him to the Orbaume Kingdom. She is very pleased that she managed to see the face of her first grandchild and because of this she feels a great deal of gratitude to Vandalieu. She spends fulfilling days in Talosheim playing with her granddaughter, unconcerned with the fact that they look like sisters with a large age difference. Zadiris has recently taken a liking to the massage golems that have been installed in the changing rooms of the bathhouses. Zadiris ends her sentences in is typically used by elderly males. She uses ‘washi’ to refer to herself and adds ‘no ja’ at the ends of her sentences. Perhaps due to the influence of her physical appearance, her mental age isn’t as high as her real age. Summary Though she was forced to escape from her homeland, as a result she and the other Ghouls moved to a more comfortable place to live where they could have more substantial diets and baths. She was even able to undergo a Job-change and increase her Rank to become a Ghoul High Mage, so only good things came of it. After the defense of Talosheim, she has been busy leveling with Borkus, Vigaro and Vandalieu by visiting the B-class Dungeon, Barigen’s Fall Life-Mountain, once a month. However, because her Rank is high, it seems that her leveling is quite slow. With leveling in the Trial of Zakkart and Vandalieu's guidance she has increased her rank to that of a Ghoul Wizard High Princess. She has recently stepped down from being a leader of the Ghouls of Talosheim and left it to her daughter. This was so the next generation can take over so they have something to do and the older generation to not look important forever. Zadiris Jobs|Zadiris Jobs Zadiris Status|Zadiris Status/Titles/Skill Zadiris Titles|Zadiris Titles Zadiris Skill|Zadiris Skills Zadiris Equipments|Zadiris Equipments Zadiris Relationships|Zadiris Relationships/Subordinate/enemies Zadiris Battles|Zadiris Battles Trivia * Zadiris, as well as Tarea, Basdia and Vigaro, gained a race title during the fifth volume that hasn’t been seen by anyone before. Although she is happy for her rank increase, she showed displeasure because of gained title: ‘Ghoul Wizard Princess´. Zadiris hopes her rank increases and she will get rid of this, according to her ´childish´, rank name. * She is envious of Quinn and Eisen, as they acquired race titles with Queen and Empress when their Ranks increased. She is experimenting with various things using trial and error in order to figure out how she can graduate from being a princess, but this has produced no results so far. Gallery Light Novel= Vol01-13.png Volume_2_Better_Quality.jpg| Volume_2_Better_Quality_V2.jpg| Vol02-07.png Vol02-15.png Vol02-17.png Vol 5.jpg|Zadiris as a Ghoul Elder Mage Vol5 V2.jpg |-| Manga = Zadiris(Manga).PNG|Zadiris appearance in the manga Zadiris cross.PNG| Zadiris and Female Ghoul.PNG| |-| Misc. = Manga-Chapter-11.jpg| References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main character Category:Ghouls Category:Harem Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Faction